Rin en la Universidad
by Kamy4 GhostDreyar
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a la Universidad en que conviven Youkais, Hanyous y humanos! Rin empieza su carrera de Magisterio, pero no se espera que su profesor de matemáticas es un joven y apuesto Youkai con el que surgirá un hermoso amor.
1. Mi primer día en la Universidad

**Sonó el despertador y Rin, una chica de 18 años, se levantó para ir a la universidad.**

**Era su primer día, así que se sentía muy nerviosa. No era una mal estudiante, pero al ser una chica tímida le costaba acercarse a los demás.**

**La universidad, por lo que comentaron por las noticias, era mixta. En ella acudían demonios, semidemonios y humanos.**

**Rin era una chica alegre, simpática y con un buen corazón. Pero a veces podía ser testaruda y valiente si la situación lo requería. Tenía un largo cabello azabache que le llegaba a media espalda, unas largas piernas bien contorneadas, una cintura pequeña, unas caderas bien pronunciadas y unos ojos marrones hermosos.**

**Quería cursar la carrera de Magisterio y convertirse en una professora igual que sus padres y hermanos.**

**De camino a la universidad, cogió el tren. En el viaje pudo observar que había muchos demonios y semidemonios.**

**Le atraía un demonio en particular. Un demonio peliplateado y de ojos ambarinos se sentó con su maletín de piel marrón, dos sillas más adelante.**

**El demonio se quedó observando por el ventanal como el paisaje cambiaba a medida que el tren se movía.**

**Rin lo observaba embelesada por la belleza de ese demonio peliplateado.**

**El demonio observó de soslayo a la chica, que lo observaba por el reflejo del ventanal, y ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otra parte.**

_Niñas humanas_-pensó Sesshomaru, el demonio peliplateado, con cansancio.

**El viaje se hizo eterno para Rin.**

**Una vez el tren llegó a la estación, cogió un teleférico para llegar a la Universidad. Era un gran templo de la era Sengoku. Se remodeló para usarla como escuela.**

**A Rin le gustaban las cosas de la era Sengoku, porqué su familia conservaba algunas pertenencias de esa época.**

**Llevaba un kinono que era muy hermoso. Su camisa era blanca, con toques marrones, y tenía una pañoleta roja, que estaba atada en su pecho, con un nudo pequeño. Luego tenía una falda marrón, con pliegues, que le daba un toque coquetón.**

**Cuando vio su reloj, se apresuró a ver dónde era su primera clase. Corrió por todo el pasillo principal y chocó con un demonio que recién salía de la cafetería.**

**El demonio soltó un bufido al caer con la chica humana encima y el café le manchó la camisa. Rin muy sonrojada al observar que era el mismo demonio peliplateado del tren se quedó paralizada y no se pudo mover.**

Sesshomaru: Podrías quitarte de encima?-gruñó el demonio.

Rin: SÍ. Lo…lo siento mucho!-se quitó encima de él y se disculpó.

Sesshomaru: Niña! Qué no vuelva a ocurrir. Es una advertencia.-dijo el demonio.

Rin: SÍSÍ. –dijo una nerviosa Rin. Dónde… está la… clase de…matemáticas?-dijo con una gran timidez y nerviosismo bajo la presencia de tan hermoso demonio.

Sesshomaru: Primer pasillo, tercera puerta a la derecha. Ten cuidado suelo ser bastante severo en mis clases.

Rin: EEEH?

Sesshomaru: Vete.

**Rin se fue a su clase. Todo el mundo ya estaba en su sitio y Rin cogió un sitio al lado de una chica humana, que se llamaba Kagome.**

Kagome: Hola!^^ Como te llamas? Soy Kagome!

Rin: Yo soy Rin! Encantada de conocerte.^^

Kagome: Oye…tú sabes por qué está tardando el profesor de matemáticas?

Rin se sonrojó, pero lo disimuló bastante bien porqué su compañera no lo notara.

Rin: Se debe haber dormido…jejeje^^'

Kagome: Bueno…si tú lo dices…

**Inuyasha, un compañero de la clase, se acercó a las dos chicas. Era un semidemonio.**

Inuyasha: Hola Kagome. I tu cómo te llamas?-dijo dirigiéndose a Rin.

Rin: Me llamo Rin.^^

Inuyasha: No creo que mi hermano se haya dormido. Siempre es muy puntual. Pero hoy es la primera vez que tarda 10 min en llegar.

Rin: Es tu hermano? Os parecéis mucho.

Inuyasha: Bueno en realidad es mi medio hermano.

Kagome: Un momento Inuyasha. Por qué no te presentas a mi amiga adecuadamente? Seguro que aún no sabía ni tu nombre.

Inuyasha: Anda! Es verdad. Siento la descortesía. Me llamo Inuyasha.

Rin: No te preocupes.^^

Kagome: Y somos pareja desde hace un año.^^

Rin: DE VERDAD!?

Inuyasha: Pero no vayas a comentarlo por todas partes.

Rin: De..acuerdo.

**En ese momento un hermoso demonio entró en la sala.**

Sesshomaru: Bueno voy a presentarme. Perdonen la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos problemas en llegar.-dijo mirando de reojo a Rin.

**Rin bajó la mirada al suelo. Se sentía avergonzada de haber caído por sus prisas encima del demonio y haber manchado su camisa con el café.**

**Sesshomaru se había cambiado de camisa por una de nueva. Era un demonio era muy limpio e impecable.**

Sesshomaru: Bueno sin más preámbulos, empezamos las clases. Abran el libro de matemáticas y el cuaderno y empiecen a hacer los cuestionarios. Después, una vez habéis terminado, dejad los cuestionarios en mi mesa. De esta forma podré avaluar el nivel inicial que tiene cada uno de ustedes.

**Todo el mundo se puso a trabajar.**

**El libro de matemáticas contenía cuestionarios de muchos tipos:**

El número PiNúmeros primosMétodos de factorizaciónGeometrías no-EuclidesEl axioma de elecciónFractales y caosÁlgebraEstadísticas y probabilidadesFracciones, raíces, operaciones con fracciones y raíces

**La materia favorita de Rin, eran las matemáticas. Su padre le enseñó desde pequeña el gran universo de las matemáticas y como las estrellas, los astros y los seres de la naturaleza estaban inmersos en este mundo.**

**Lo que más le gustaba de este hermoso universo de los números, eran los dibujos artísticos de Leonardo da Vinci. Sus cuadros estaban hechos bajo las normas que dictaba este maravilloso universo. En la habitación de Rin y en el salón de su casa había algunos cuadros de este autor.**

**Rin también dibujaba bastante bien, y alguna vez pudo hacer algunos cuadros al estilo de Leonardo da Vinci y ganó algunos importantes premios.**

**El tema de los cuestionarios que se le daría muy bien, entonces sería el de las fractales.**

**Cuando toda la clase terminó los cuestionarios, los pusieron encima de la mesa del profesor Sesshomaru.**

**Cuando llegó el turno de Rin, él la miró de soslayo y le dijo:**

Sesshomaru: Espero que al menos esto se te dé bien, Rin.

**Ella lo miró sorprendida. Le había llamado por su nombre, aun cuando no se lo había dicho.**

_Debe haber una lista_-se dijo a sí misma. _Pero aun así me sorprende que se haya buscado la molestia de encontrar en la lista mi nombre._

**Se dirigió a sus otras clases.**

**Otra clase que le gustaba, era la clase de Lengua.**

**En ella conoció a Sango y a Miroku.**

**Sango era una hermosa mujer humana de piel clara, ojos oscuros, con un sombreado de color rosa que los resalta y un cabello marrón oscuro sujeto por una cola. Sólo dejaba suelto su flequillo y le deba un toque de decidido**. **En cambio Miroku era un hombre guapo, de ojos azules y cabello corto azabache.**

**Los dos eran también pareja como Inuyasha y Kagome. El único problema era que Miroku era un mujeriego, y sacaba a Sango de sus casillas cada vez que se acercaba a otra mujer.**

**También, en la clase de lengua había una mujer humana, llamada Kikyo, que se decía que nunca llegó a superar que su exnovio Inuyasha lo dejara.**

**Siempre estaba molestando a Kagome con comentarios hirientes.**

**Des de un principio, no le gustó para nada Kikyo a Rin. No iba a dejar que una tonta mujer como aquella, que se decía que era muy popular entre los chicos, lastimara a su amiga kagome. Bueno popular…Rin no sabía que decir al respeto, ya que Inuyasha la dejó por kagome, quien valía mil veces más que ella. Rin miró de reojo a Kikyo.**

**Kikyo miró a Rin con una mirada asesina. No le gustaba que se la quedaran mirando de reojo. Pronto se las pagaría a esa chiquilla.**

**Al terminar las clases, en la hora del almuerzo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, kagome y Rin quedaron para almorzar juntos.**

**Como tenían comida de sobras, pusieron un mantel en la hierba del patio del templo-escuela y compartieron el almuerzo.**

**Había papas, sushi, zumo, arroz, frutas…y disfrutaron de un hermoso tiempo todos juntos.**

Inuyasha: Bueno amigos! Que os contáis?

Miroku: El primer día siempre es el peor. Porqué tienes que adaptarte al cambio de la secundaria.

Kagome: Sí en eso tienes razón-suspiro. Pero hemos conocido a Rin, tampoco ha sido tan malo después de todo.-dijo mirando a Rin con cariño.

Sango: Es verdad ^^

Rin: Yo también estoy muy contenta de haberos conocido chicos!^^

Kagome: Rin, dónde has conseguido esta rica comida?- preguntó en tomar un trozo de sushi del plato que había traído.

Rin: La ha hecho mi madre. Quieres la receta?

Inuyasha: PUEDES CONSEGUIRLA!?-dijo gritando.

Kagome: Inuyasha…ABAJO!

**Inuyasha cayó de cara al piso.**

Inuyasha: Maldita…Kagome! Por qué lo hiciste?

Kagome: Aprende a comportarte!-dijo enojada Kagome.

**Sango, Miroku, Rin estallaron en carcajadas. Kagome después se unió a ellos.**

Inuyasha: OIGAN! NO TIENE GRACIA ALGUNA!

Rin: Es que no pensaba que Kagome te pusiera un hechizo en el rosario para dominarte.

Kagome: Este rosario fue hecho por Kikyo. Pero a veces va bien para domarlo-dijo sonriendo a Inuyasha.

**Terminado el almuerzo fueron de nuevo a las clases.**

**Después se despidieron y cada uno fue a su casa.**

**Rin cogió el tren para ir a su pueblo.**

**Durante el viaje se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día. El tren estaba muy lleno y el profesor de matemáticas Sesshomaru se puso en el asiento en frente de ella.**

**Rin se sonrojó. Al demonio no le pasó desapercibido y sonrió para sus adentros.**

Sesshomaru: Así que te gustan mucho las matemáticas, eeh?-preguntó desinteresadamente el demonio.

Rin: La…verdad…sí…me…gustan-dijo ella.

Sesshomaru: Me tienes miedo?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Rin: Nono..yo..

Sesshomaru: Ah..con que tímida.

Rin: Sí

**Sesshomaru se la quedó mirando. Hace poco había corregido su cuestionario y se sorprendió por los grandes conocimientos de ella.**

_Por qué me interesa saber acerca de esa humana…será simple curiosidad?_

**Rin se sonrojó notoriamente al ser observada por esos hermosos ojos ambarinos. Por suerte la en la próxima parada bajaría.**

**Cuando bajó, pero se sorprendió que Sesshomaru bajó con ella.**

Rin: Vives..aquí?-preguntó Rin. Mientras entraba en su casa.

**Sesshomaru también se sorprendió al bajar con la humana en la misma parada.**

Sesshomaru: Más bien somos vecinos.


	2. El plan maquiavélico de Kikyo

**Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por el ventanal de la habitación de Rin y poco a poco abrieron sus párpados.**

**Rin se desperezó y salió de la cama para prepararse para la Universidad.**

**Vivía sola en la pequeña casa. La había alquilado para estar más cerca de donde estudiaría la carrera de magisterio.**

**Cuando se vistió se fue para abajo a preparar su desayuno, que consistió en unas tostadas con manteca y mermelada.**

**Miró su reloj y aún tenía bastante tiempo. **

_Me iré al jardín a respirar aire fresco-se dijo a sí misma._

**Se tumbó en una hamaca, atada entre dos árboles, y descanso mientras el viento la movía al compás de la música de los pájaros.**

Sesshomaru: No pensaba que los humanos eran tan madrugadores.-dijo el hermoso demonio peliplateado, que la observaba en una silla de su jardín.

**Rin se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de caer de no ser que el demonio la cogiera por la cintura antes de tocar el suelo.**

Sesshomaru: Mira que eres torpe, humana.

Rin: Me… asustaste!-dijo una nerviosa Rin.

Sesshomaru: Yo te asusté? Esta no es mi verdadera forma. Me gustaría ver tu cara cuando la veas.

**En ese momento Sesshomaru se arrepintió de lo que dijo**. _Me parece que soy bastante rudo con ella. Pero por qué me importa? Es una humana cualquiera, no?_

Rin: Me voy a la escuela.

**En ese momento Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que aún tenía Rin en sus brazos y la soltó, no antes de sonrojarse los dos. Ésta cayó en el suelo y se lastimó el tobillo.**

Rin: Auuu!

Sesshomaru: Te lastimaste? Deja yo te llevaré a la escuela._ Por qué me comporto de esa manera con ella?_

**Rin solo asintió. Subió a sus espaldas y el formó una bola de luz y se llevó a Rin por el cielo.**

Rin: Wau. Esto no me lo esperaba.

Sesshomaru: Ya puedes hablar sin titubear?-dijo el demonio en forma de burla.

**Ella solo lo miró por sus espaldas y asintió con un poco de timidez.**

Cuando la bajó en un parque al lado de la Universidad, Rin le dio las gracias.

Sesshomaru: No tienes por qué dármelas.-Se la miró de reojo y se fue a dar clases.

**Rin cuando vio el reloj se dio prisa para ir a la clase de psicología. Fue como pudo con el pie lastimado. Ya no le dolía tanto, pero no quería arriesgarse.**

**Cuando llegó, se sentó junto con sus amigos.**

**Miroku: Hola, hermosa Rin.-dijo.**

**Sango como siempre le dio una cachetada.**

_Siempre lo mismo ^^'-pensó Rin._

Sango: No le hagas caso Rin. Buenos días^^

Miroku: Y por qué yo no puedo dar los buenos días…:'(

Sango: Monje Miroku! Es que no sabes tratar a una mujer!-dijo mientras le salían las venitas.

**En ese momento entraron Kagome e Inuyasha.**

Kagome: Hola chicos!^^

Inuyasha: Hola, como os ha ido el fin de semana?

Sango: lo bueno es que la Universidad empezó un viernes!^^

Kagome: Ni que lo digas. Inuyasha y yo nos fuimos a la playa. Aún hace bastante calor.

Rin: Yo este fin de semana me he ido a la montaña con mi familia.

Kagome: Pero no hace bastante calor para ir a la montaña?

Rin: No si hay un lago cerca ;)

Sango: Así que un lago, eh?

Rin: Así es, quería aprovechar un poco el buen tiempo que hacía.

Inuyasha: De momento, mientras no lleguen las tormentas de otoño, aprovecharemos para irnos por ahí.

**Kikyo escuchaba celosa la conversación de los amigos de Inuyasha…y le entraron ganas de desahogarse con alguien. Quería venganza.**

_Esa chica nueva…me puede servir.-dijo mientras miraba a Rin._

**Esos amigos se conocían desde la escuela, pero Rin apenas los había conocido.**

**No soportaba que Inuyasha se fuera con Kagome a muchos sitios que Inuyasha lo le había llevado a ella. Con Kagome se comportaba de una forma diferente. Más atento, caballeroso…algunas veces rudo y testarudo, cariñoso…lo ponía enferma.**

_Voy a hacerme amiga de esa estúpida Rin y voy acabar con los hilos que mantienen esa amistad. Con un conjuro bastará. Al ser una sacerdotisa de alto rango puedo hacer eso._

**Cuando acabaron las clases…**

**Kikyo cogió a Rin y le dijo que quería hablar con ella.**

**Rin: Qué quieres Kikyo?**

_Así que esa niña sabe quién soy…acaso le habrían dicho algo sobre mí? En ese caso el conjuro no tendría la misma potencia._

**Kikyo puso dos dedos en la frente de Rin y esta cayó desmayada en el suelo.**

**Cuando Rin se despertó…**

Rin: Dónde estoy?-dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

**Estaba en una sala blanca, tumbada en una camilla del mismo color.**

**Kikyo: Estás en la enfermería. Te hiciste daño?**

**Rin: No lo sé…no lo recuerdo muy bien…**

_Así que el conjuro funcionó bastante bien…voy a ver su progreso…cuando ni recuerde quienes son sus amigos y por qué fue a la Universidad._

Kikyo: te desmayaste delante de mí y te llevé a la enfermería.

Rin: pero porque me desmayé? Si me encontraba bien…o eso creo.

_Así que está luchando contra ese conjuro…ya lo veo…esta mujer es bastante especial._

Rin: Y mis amigos?

_Aún los recuerda… a los 10 minutos que ha estado desmayada ya los debería haber olvidado._

Kikyo: Ellos no saben que te desmayaste. Es más creo que ni se han dado cuenta…

Kikyo: Por qué crees que yo me fui de ese grupo? Por qué no me sabían valorar como merecía.

Rin: No te creo!

…

**En la clase de matemáticas…**

Kagome: Alguien ha visto a Rin?

Sango: Ha desaparecido.

Inuyasha: Y si le habrá pasado algo?

Miroku: De momento no podemos decir algo al respeto, solo debemos esperar que esté donde esté se encuentre bien.

Sango: Pero no te parece extraño que se salte su clase favorita?

**En ese momento entró Sesshomaru en clase y empezó a repartir los cuestionarios. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Kagome y vio el sitio vacío del al lado…un mal presentimiento cruzó por su cabeza.**

_Donde se habrá metido esa niña? No será que con el tobillo lastimado no llegó aquí?_

Sesshomaru: Discúlpenme un momento. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes. Llegaré en tan solo unos 5 minutos.

**Al otro lado de Kagome se sentaba Inuyasha. Las sillas iban de tres en tres.**

Inuyasha: No sé lo que está pasando. Últimamente se está comportando muy extraño.-le dijo a su novia en un susurro.

Kagome: Yo creo que está enamorado de Rin.

Inuyasha: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…que bueno…mi…medio hermano enamorado…jajajaja-dijo entre risa y risa.

Kagome: Quieres dejar de ser tan escandaloso!-dijo ha visto el sitio vacío de Rin se ha ido.

Inuyasha: Aún que mi medio hermano tiene 3 años más que yo…el es un Daiyokai. No siente nada para los humanos.

Kagome: E Inutaisho?-dijo con una risita burlona.

Inuyasha: Mph…

**Kagome sonrió porque había dado en el blanco.**

…

**Al final el conjuro venció a Rin. Los recuerdos se perdieron.**

Rin: Y qué hago en esta Universidad?

Kikyo: Querías estudiar magisterio. Padeces un poco de amnesia, te has dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza…tu novio Bankotsu debe estar preocupado por ti.

Rin: Mi novio Bankotsu?

_Ya está…le voy a dar recuerdos falsos… mi compinche estará orgulloso de tener una mujer como lo es Rin…no tiene mal cuerpo. Como es una mujer alegre que sabe simpatizar bien con la gente…será fácil sembrar el rencor en su grupo de amigos…y al final Inuyasha volverá a mí…por qué no tendrá a nadie más._

Kikyo: Rin, yo soy tu mejor amiga…te explicaré como lo conociste…

Flashback

**Rin corría por el parque...de al lado de la Universidad…tenía prisa para matricularse.**

**Cuando salió por la esquina…chocó contra un hombre humano, que tenía su misma edad y él la cogió por la cintura para que no cayera.**

Bankotsu: No deberías hermosa ser más cuidadosa?-dijo con una sonrisa libidinosa.

Rin: Yo…lo siento…

Bankotsu: No digas más…-y le besó de forma pasional sus labios.

**Rin quien nunca había conocido esa sensación se dejó llevar por el momento.**

**Des de aquél día, siempre se encontraban en ese mismo sitio. Se amaban. Querían estar siempre juntos…**

**Fin del flashback**

Kikyo: Eso es más o menos lo que tú me explicaste querida amiga.

Rin: Y dónde está el ahora?

**Kikyo: Él está esperando a que puedas salir de la enfermería.**

**Rin: Déjalo pasar…**

_Está funcionando a la perfección…jajajja…estúpida Rin…_

**En ese momento un hombre muy guapo entró en la enfermería y se sentó al lado de Rin.**

Bankotsu: Como te encuentras mi princesa? Kikyo me lo ha contado…espero que cuando te encuentres mejor me recuerdes un poco- dijo mientras acariciava su rostro.

Rin se sonrojó ante el tacto de las manos de Bankotsu.

…

_Dónde se habrá metido esa niña?-dijo un desesperado demonio peliplateado._

De momento el demonio volvió a su clase. Cuando terminó el día de clases, fue a buscarla otra vez.

Kagome: Profesor Sesshomaru, busca a Rin?-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para ir a casa.

_Como lo sabrá su amiga?_

Kagome: es qué Rin ha desaparecido y no la encontramos…también no hemos visto a la sacerdotisa Kikyo…me pregunto si estará bien si está con esa bruja.

_Si la ha lastimado no se lo voy a perdonar…pero que idioteces estoy diciendo. Un momento no he mirado en la enfermería…y si está allí?_

Sesshomaru: No te preocupes la voy a encontrar.

Kagome: Gracias, Sesshomaru. Lo sé. Sé que la encontrarás y que ella te está esperando.-y se fue a su casa.

_Me está esperando? Qué es eso? El corazón frío del demonio en ese momento le dio un brinco y sintió como su pecho le quemaba. Qué es esa sensación que recorre por mi cuerpo?_

**El demonio se transportó rápidamente a la enfermería y lo que vio le destrozó el corazón o eso creía.**

**Rin no se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru estaba viendo como Bankotsu la estaba besando…tampoco recordaba a Sesshomaru…**

**Bankotsu si sabía que Sesshomaru estaba allí…y profundizó el beso.**

**Sesshomaru por una extraña razón sentía como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo y que la sangre le hervía. No le importaba nada a su alrededor. Tenía sus ojos clavados en Bankotsu…era hombre muerto.**

Sesshomaru: Qué crees que estás haciendo, niño?-dijo mientras agarraba por el cuello a Bankotsu y lo estampaba en la pared de la enfermería.

_Por qué está aquí Sesshomaru? No contaba qué el intervendría…-dijo una Kikyo asustada que arruinara sus maquiavélicos planes._

Rin: Qué estás haciendo demonio!

**Sesshomaru no creía lo que escuchó de la boca de Rin…parecía como si no se acordara de él ni de su nombre. Esto le estrujó más su corazón y el dolor de su pecho se incrementó.**

**Sesshomaru: Ya veo así que le habéis borrado su memoria, solo soys escoria.-en ese momento en un ataque de ira Sesshomaru partió el cuello de Bankotsu.**

Rin: Noooo!-Rin saltó de la camilla y se puso al lado del muerto Bankotsu.

**Kikyo intentó irse de ahí pero también corrió la misma suerte…en ese momento Rin recordó todo…se puso de rodillas y lloró.**

**Sesshomaru se llevó en brazos a Rin de ahí y la llevó a su casa.**

Sesshomaru: Rin…yo…siento que debieras pasar por aquello.

Rin: Los mataste…los mataste…-se agarró al pecho del demonio y lloró en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru: Aunque conviva con los humanos y hanyous nunca dejaré de ser un demonio…

Rin: NO! TÚ NO ERES COMO ELLOS! NO! TÚ NO PORFAVOR!-dijo mientras lloraba.

**Sesshomaru en ese momento besó a Rin en los labios. Fue un beso tierno y dulce.**

**Rin en ese momento para de llorar y se abrazó más a su cuerpo para disfrutar de ese beso que tanto había esperado des de que lo había conocido.**

Sesshomaru: No te preocupes…nunca dejaré que te ocurra nada malo…y menos ahora que sé lo que siento por ti.-dijo mientras deshacía el contacto.

Rin: Te amo.

Sesshomaru: Yo…a ti aún más. Para los demonios amar…a los humanos…es prohibido por qué a vivir más tiempo que vosotros nos convierte en seres vulnerables…pero no me arrepiento de ello-dijo mientras volvía a besarla.

**Sesshomaru dejó que descansara en la cama y se fue a su casa.**

**Velaría la noche para su dama.**


	3. Un día en la playa

**Rin abrió lentamente los ojos y observó como una luz tenue se aventuraba por las cortinas de su habitación. **

**Recordaba como el primer día de esa semana, su amado professor de matemáticas Sesshomaru, le había dicho que la amaba.**

**Ningun hombre jamás le había dicho esas palabras, a excepción de Bankotsu que resultó ser una farsa.**

**Hoy no había escuela, era sábado.**

**La semana había transcurrido normal, sin muchos acontecimientos.**

**Sesshomaru apenas le hablaba a la escuela, porque el amor entre alumnos y professores era algo prohibido.**

**No es que se llevaran mucha edad. Rin tenía 18 años y Sesshomaru aparentaba uno de 20 años (pero recuerden que en años de youkais son más de 200 años). Por eso es normal que por muy joven que pareciera tenía más experiencia, no era por nada el mejor professor de Tokyo.**

**Rin se levantó alegre y corrió las cortinas de las ventanas. Hacía un Sol espectacular y mucha calor para estar casi a mediados de Septiembre.**

**De pronto sonó el su cel·lular y lo cogió de su mesita de dormir, mientras observaba a dos pájaros que empezaban a hacer un nido en un árbol de delante de casa**.

"**Kagome**" ¿_Qué querrá? _

_-_Rin_:_Buenos días Kagome!-dijo Rin alegre.

\- Kagome: Hola Rin ;) como van tus planes para el fin de semana?

\- Rin: La verdad no tengo nada en mente.

\- Kagome Entonces te vienes a la playa con nosotros? Te puedes poner lo que compramos el martes. Conozco un sitio muy bonito donde iba algunas veces con Inuyasha.

\- Rin: No se...si...

\- Kagome: Quieres que Sesshomaru venga ;)?

**Flashback**

\- Kagome: Rin!:) Tienes que contarme que hay entre Sesshomaru y tú!- dijo una Kagome entusiasmada.

-Rin: Eeeh? Como lo sabes?- no había pasado ni un día que se le había declarado.

\- Kagome: Se ve de lejos :).

-Rin: Pues...yo...bueno...

-Kagome: No te preocupes quedará entre nosotras. Si se lo cuento a Inuyasha a ver la que me muenta.

-Las dos: Jajajaja-rieron juntas.

\- Kagome: El amor entre estudiantes y professores está prohibido por el hanyou director Naraku.

\- Rin: Hablas en serio?-dijo asombrada.

\- Kagome: Sí. Se ve que el hanyou se enamoró de una estudiante y acabó mal.

\- Rin: Pues lo mío no acabará mal y ya lo veras ;)-lo dijo con ranta seguridad y convicción que hasta se sorprendió a sí misma.

\- Kagome: Este fin de semana quizás nos vayamos a la playa.

\- Rin: Yo ya te lo voy a confirmar...

-Kagome: Deacuerdo. Pero que te parece si esta tarde quedamos con Sango para comprar algunos trajes de baño que esten más de moda?

\- Rin: Me parece una idea estupenda. :)

_Me irá bien despejarme un poco y comprar algo de ropa también un poco más mona para que Sesshomaru se fije más en mi ;)._

**Por la tarde Sango, Kagome y Rin se fueron a un centro comercial de Tokyo a comprar ropa y algo para la playa.**

**-**Sango**: **Ohh mirad que linda ropa que me prové!-dijo una hermosa Sango.

**Llevaba un hermoso top de tirantes negro que hacía conjunto con una minifalda rosa que hacía conjunto con unos dibujos rosas que había en el top.**

-Rin: Te queda muy hermoso! Yo de momento me cojo esta blusa azul marino con bordeados blancos y estos jeans azules cortos.- dijo una Rin contenta.

\- Kagome: Te quedan muy bien :).-dijo Kagome. Aaaaagh! Yo no encuentro nada que me guste!

-Sango: Y esta camisa de verano verde? Es un poco escotada pero creo que le gustará a Inuyasha.-dijo Sango con una sontisa picarona.

-Kagome: SANGO!-dijo una Kagome sonrojada.

\- Rin: No te quedara mal con unos jeans verde pastel :).-dijo Rin.

\- Kagome: Deacuerdo voy a probarlo.-dijo Kagome mientras iba al vestidor.

**De la tienda cada chica salió con su ropa para la playa y bickinis y esperaron a qué llegara el fin de semana.**

**Rin no estaba segura aún, pero el sábado ya les diría.**

**Fin del flashback**

**-**Rin**: **Pues la verdad...no se si le gusta la playa...y aun no llevamos tanto tiempo juntos y el vinculo que nos une no és tant fuerte como el tuyo con Inuyasha.

\- Kagome: Eeh Rin todo a su tiempo! ;) No creo que pierdas nada en intentarlo ^^.

-Rin: Ok ;)

**Rin se puso un bickini de volor marfil. La parte superior era sin tirantes y mostraba el contorno de sus pequeños y redondeados pechos. Luego, se puso la blusa azul con bordeados en color blanco y unos jeans tambien azules que le iban de conjunto. Bajó las escaleras hasta su cocina y almorzó unas cuantas tostadas. Después, se apresuró a meter en una bolsa blanca: una toalla, crema solar, un poco de comida para hacer pica-pica y una botella agua. Se peinó el pelo hasta que se le alisó y se puso un poco de crema solar para su blanca piel.**

**Para terminar y marchar hasta donde habían quedado, se puso un sobrero de paja (de aquellos de moda) y unas grandes gafas de sol.**

**Rin salió toda contenta y se aproximó a la parcel·la dónde vivía su querido vecino.**

**Sesshomaru al percibir el olor de Rin no tardó ni un segundo en presentarse delante suyo.**

**-**Rin**:**Sessh! Qué susto me has dado!-dijo una Rin alterada y con el corazón que le bategaba a cien.

**-**Sesshomaru**: **No grites. Querías algo?-dijo disimulando con su máscara fría su interés.

**Rin se dió cuenta de eso pero no se dió por vencida y con una sonrisa le preguntó si quería ir a la playa.**

-Sesshomaru: No voy a ir.

-Rin: Qué?! Vamos Sessh será divertido :)

-Sesshomaru: No puedes llevar como si nada a un youkai donde van muchos humanos.

-Rin: Pero que me dices de Inuyasha?

-Sesshomaru: El es un semidemonio. Mitad humano mitad bestia. No es lo mismo.

-Rin: Pero...-dijo con pena.

-Sesshomaru: Está bien iré.

-Rin: Bien^^

**Sesshomaru se fijó en la ropa de Rin y le gustó como quedaban los tonos azulados de su blusa y jeans con sus ojos chocolatados. La blusa era un poco escotada por lo que se le notaban el contorno de sus pechos.**

-Sesshomaru: Pero con una condición.

-Rin: Mmmm...qual?

-Sesshomaru: Que uses más a menudo esa ropa.

-Rin: SESSHOMARU!-gritó una Rin notoriamente sonrojada.

**Sesshomaru la elevó por los cielos y la dejó en donde Rin quedó con Kagome y los demás.**

**-**Sango: Eei Rin! ;) Al final viene el professor Sesshomaru?

**Sesshomaru solo gruñó. No le gustaba que le hablaran de esa forma fuera de su trabajo. Solo trabajaba porqué tenía que sobrevivir en aquel mundo humano.**

**Sango se dió cuenta de su error.**

**-**Sango: Perdón Sesshomaru ^^'

**Sesshomaru no dijo nada y se limitó a ignorar su atrevimiento por lo que Sango dedujo que era la forma de pedirle perdón.**

**-**Miroku: Rin no sabía que te ponía Sesshomaru ;) pero no me extraña que esté contigo :P.

-Sango: MIROKU!

**Esta vez fueron Sesshomaru y Sango quien le dieron una enorme cachetada.**

-Miroku: AUUU! Pero porque me pegaaais...

-Sango: No seas tonto monge!-le salieron las venitas.

-Kagome: Calma chicos! Vamos a pasar un hermoso día en la playa así que compórtense. ^^'

\- Inuyasha: Hola hermano, así que ya eligiste tu pareja? jajaja

-Sesshomaru: Así es. Pero no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

\- Inuyasha: Siempre el mismo-suspiró con resignación.

**Los seis se fueron a una playa que había después de un acantilado.**

**Se encontraron con una sorpresa. En esa playa había más hanyou y youkais que humanos. Debía ser la playa "youkai".**

-Rin: Vaya no me lo esperaba.

**Cuando los seis pusieron sus toallas y pertenencias en la dorada arena se quiraron la ropa para quedarse solo con el bañador.**

**Rin se sonrojó notoriamente cuando observó el bien musculado torso de su youkai. No fue desapercibido por Sesshonaru quien sonrió para sus adentros.**

**Rin, con su bickiny color marfil, se adentró en las cristalinas aguas.**

**El agua no era ni muy fría ni demasiado templada, estaba perfecta para un día perfecto con sus amigos del alma y con el amor de su vida, Sesshomaru.**

**Rin se sumergió en el agua para remojar su larga melena negro-azabache.**

_A pesar de las diferencias entre nosotros, lo quiero, sí como lo quiero. A veces tiene una actitud fría y sin sentimientos que me estruje el corazón, pero no me voy a dar por vencida ^^._

**Rin salió del agua y dijo a los demás que se remojaran porque el agua estaba estupenda.**

**Sesshomaru observaba desde su toalla como Rin jugueteaba con sus amigos,como si fuera una niña, en el agua.**

_Esa humana...se ve linda así de feliz. Pero qué digo. Antes no era así. Tanto ha canviado mi corazón esa mujer?_

**Una salpicadura de agua salada lo hizo volver a la realidad.**

**-**Rin: Vamos! Ven al agua tú también! :) No te quedes ahí.

**Con un suspiro, se adentró en el agua junto a los demás.**

**El agua le gustó mucho. A los perros les encantaba jugar con el agua. Al ser su forma demoníaca un colossal perro, también le gustaba jugar con ella, aunque no lo demostraba.**

**...**

**dentro de las profundidades...**

**Una silueta larga y oscura observaba como el daiyokai se sumergió en sus aguas.**

**Esas aguas eran el territorio sagrado de la serpierte Karena. Los youkais y hanyous podían ir a sus aguas pero un daiyokai era diferente.**

**El enorme poder demoníaco del perro-demonio alteraba su ser y tenía que hacer algo al respeto.**

**...**

**Sesshomaru se percató de un peligro eminente, cogió por instinto a Rin por la cintura y la apartó de aquel lugar elevándola por el cielo.**

**Rin se sonrojó al sentir la piel siendo rozada con la de su amado youkai y el calor de su torso en su espalda hizo que una corriente recorriera por su espalda.**

**Los otros chicos se fueron hacia la orilla para enfrentarse al enemigo.**

**Sango provenía de una família importante de exterminadores de demonios y luchaba muy bien.**

**Kagome era una sacerdotisa que vivía con su madre, su abuelo y su hermano Sota en un templo de más de 500 años de antiguedad. Luchaba muy bien con arco y flecha.**

**Miroku era un importante monge, que gracias a su buen corazón (en el fondo^^') y a sus poderes espirituales acababa con la vida de muchos seres malignos.**

**Inuyasha y Sesshonaru...bueno sabían luchar con sus garras, colmillos y utilizando sus poderes demoníacos.**

**Y Rin...No había luchado nunca contra un demonio.**

_Porqué no sé luchar como ellos?!...claro que en esta época no hay muchos enfrentamientos entre humanos y youkais...y vivimos en paz._

**Todos estaban unidos gracias a la carrera de magisterio que estaban cursando en la Universidad Shikón.**

**Del agua salió una enorme serpiente con aletas a cada lado de las branquias. Tenía unas escamas de color verde y unos ojos negros como el carbón que asustaban hasta la mismísima Muerte.**

**-**Karena: Perro-demonio como te atreves a entrar en mis aguas!

-Sesshomaru: I tú como te atreves a hablarme así! No dudes de que no saldrás viva de este encuentro estúpida serpiente.

**La serpiente enfurecida lanzó un rayo desde su boca hacia la dirección de Sessgomaru mientras otras criaturas marinas a su servicio luchaban contra los otros.**

**Nadie era capaz de igualar en agilidad y velocidad a Sesshomaru. El problema era que tenía a Rin a sus espaldas, para protegerla, y no quería arriesgarse a que le hicieran daño.**

**Inuyasha se encargaba de proteger a Kagome. Miroku y Sango luchaban espalda con espalda contra los seres marinos.**

**Otros youkais de la zona acudieron a su ayuda.**

**Karena se encontraba en desventaja con los youkais de alto rango de la zona, pero como estaba en su medio podía utilizarlo a su favor.**

**Levantaba grandes olas que picaban con fuerza a la orilla.**

**Rin respiraba entrecortadamente a la espalda de Sesshomaru.**

_No puedo respirar bien con tanta agua salpicándome..._

**Karena tuvo una idea y desprevenidamente agarró a Rin con su larga cola.**

_-_Sesshomaru: Suéltala ahora mismo!-gritó con unos ojos rojos enfurecidos.

-Karena: Ni lo sueñes cachorro esta sera mi venganza por atreverte a invair mi territotio jajaja.

**Se llevó a Rin hacia el fondo del mar.**

-Sesshomaru: RIN! MALDITA VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO ME OYES!?

**Se transformó en un enorme perro demoníaco y se arrojó en las aguas saladas, ahora turbulentas, para sacar a su amada de allí.**

**...**

***podeis escuchar esta cancion de fondo para leer esta parte watch?v=GnaErF4qxM4&amp;feature=youtube_gdata_player***

**Rin no aguantaría mucho tiempo bajo el agua sin respirar. **

_Ses...sho...maru te amo...siempre te amaré. No puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti, porque mi alma te pertenece._

_Solo quiero sentir tus lavios por última vez y sentir tu corazón latiendo junto al mío._

_Quizá sea tan solo una débil humana. Quizá no sea una mujer digna de un poderoso daiyokai, pero nunca cambiará que estoy perdidamente enamorada de tí. Me alegro de haber compartido esos sentimientos y me los voy a llevar en mi corazón para siempre._

**Luchaba por mantenerse****consciente, pero cada vez se le hacía más dificultoso.**

**Cuando pensaba que estaba todo ya perdido un enorme rugido a sus espaldas apareció de la nada.**

**Apenas no llegaba la luz pero juraba que un enorme perro blanco descuartizó a Karena y la llevó hacia fuera.**

**Sentía su plateado pelo envolverla en una enorme calidez y sensualidad, como si fuera un ángel caído que volvía al cielo para perderse en el calor de las estrellas.**

**Parecía un sueño...**

**De repente todo se volvió oscuro.**

**...**

**Un destello de luz apareció en su mente y empezó a despertar de lo que era un largo sueño.**

**Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía.**

Rin...

**Sentía que alguien gritaba su nombre pero no podía articular palabra alguna.**

**Sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban contra su voluntad con una corriente de aire que entraba en su interior causándole un agudo dolor en su pecho. Unos labios dulzes se pusieron contra los suyos...quería que nunca se separaran.**

**Poco a poco abrió los hermosos ojos chocolateados y se encontró con una mirada ambarina rota por el dolor que la miraba con angustia.**

**Cuando Sesshomaru reflexó sus ojos dorados con los de su amada su expresión cambió a una totalmente relajada y aliviada.**

**-**Rin: Ses...sho...maru-dijo acariciando la mejilla del youikai.

**No dijo nada más porque la puso en su regazo y la acarició con ternura y pasión.**

**Ya no se encontraban en la playa.**

**Sesshomaru la llevó a su casalara cuidarla como era debido.**

**Luego les diría a sus amigos el estado de su amada. Pero ahora quería disfrutar de ella.**

**No quería vivir con el sentimiento de poder perderla otra vez...lo admitió. No podía vivir en un mundo en dónde Rin no existía.**

**Ya no le importaba si su amor era prohibido.**

**Despojó a Rin de su bickiny color marfil y observó con deseo sus pechos y su hermosa entrepierna.**

**Empezó a lamer las heridas de sus brazos y piernas, hechas al intentar escapar de Karena...y luego siguió con sus senos.**

**Sesshomaru le encantaba sentir la timidez de Rin al acariciar su torso desnudo (recordad que estaba en bañador^^) y lamió y mordió con más fiereza sus pechos hasta impregnarlos de su olor masculino.**

**Más tarde siguió besando su cuello, clavículas, vientre...le gustaba escuchar los gemidos y suspiros de su amada.**

**Rin no aguantaba más. Lo quería dentro de ella. **

**-**Rin: Sesshomaru! Haz...me tuya!

**Sesshomaru no esperó más y la penetró delicadamente para no hacerle daño.**

**Cuando un obstáculo le impidió avanzar lo rompió de una limpia estocada. El echo de que Rin fuera virgen lo excitó aún más, porque sería el primero, en hacerlo, y el último.**

**Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Rin y el daiyoukai las lamió con dulzura.**

**Ni los numeros más bellos de las matemáticas podían describir por lo que los dos estaban pasando en este momento.**

**Empezó con un vaivén lento y siguió con uno más rápido y placentero.**

**La respiración se volvió más entrecortada. Cuando llegaron al clímax Rin sintió el cuerpo de Sesshomaru caer rendido contra el suyo. Rin sintió el líquido escamparse por su interior.**

**Se durmió al instante en el regazo de Sesshomaru.**

**A la mañana siguiente se quedó recuperándose en la casa de Sesshomaru y se quedó unos cuantos días más porqué Sesshomaru no quería que le passara nada en su estado.**

**Aun estaba débil con el encuentro con Karena.**

**A Rin no le importaba eso, lo que le importaba ahora era permanecer a su lado ahora y siempre.**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo ;)**


	4. Museo parte 1

**Después de aquél fin de semana volvió la rutina de cada día. Clases de matemáticas, lengua, historia, psicologia infantil...**

**Rin era una buena estudiante. En la clase de matemáticas era la favorita del professor Sesshomaru. Claro que también por razones distintas.**

**La amistad entre Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin fue creciendo y los unió aún más.**

**El día empezó como casi todos los días. Rin se levantó temprano para ir a la escuela.**

**Hoy también tenía unas horas de deporte y se preparó para estar lista en los exercicios.**

**Se puso su cartera en la espalda y se fue a la parcela de su querido vecino.**

**Sesshomaru no tardó ni dos segundos en aparecer delante suyo.**

**Su dulce aroma lo embelesaba y lo llevaba donde ella estaba.**

Sesshomaru: Buenos días Rin. Quieres que te lleve hoy?

Rin: Por qué no? ^^

**Sesshomaru la cogió por la cintura y le dió un dulce beso en la nuca y le lamió la oreja antes de transformarse en una bola de luz para llevarla a la escuela.**

**No era ya un secreto que Rin salía con Sesshomaru a la escuela. Como más o menos Sesshomaru aparentaba la misma edad de Rin no le veían un serio problema.**

**Además Rin había quedado marcada por el Daiyokai y nadie podía interferir en eso.**

**En esta época era muy natural encontrar más demonios conviviendo con humanos y más hanyous merodeando por las regiones.**

Sango: Hey Hola Rin. Te encuentras mejor? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

Inuyasha: Esa maldita Karena. Porqué Sesshomaru se encargó de ella sinó yo la hago pedazos.

Kagome: Tranquilizate Inuyasha. Es una suerte que aún esté con vida y gracias a Sesshomaru.

Rin: Pero hay algo que no entiendo...

Inuyasha: ¿Sí?

Rin: Soñé que un hermoso perro blanco me sacaba del agua...y...no se...los recuerdos de allí son muy confusos.

Inuyasha: Jajaja...Sesshomaru no te ha contado sobre eso?

Kagome: Si no lo ha hecho es por qué aún no era el momento Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Sí, tienes razón.

Miroku: Me alegro de verla Señora Taisho.

Rin: Ehhg? No hace falta que me llame así. Sólo Rin, deacuerdo?

Miroku: Está bien, Rin.

**La clase de matemáticas empezó.**

Sesshomaru: Bueno como ya saben algunos de ustedes dentro de dos semanas iremos a visitar un museo donde hacen una exibición de los documentos más antiguos de algebra. Nos haran también una conferencia sobre la historia que ha llevado a los números a ser uno de los misterios más estudiados del planeta.

**Los alumnos murmureaban ante la nueva noticia.**

¿?: Un museo?

¿?:No se porque una visita al museo. No creo que lo que nos pueden explicar allí sea provechoso. El professor Sesshomaru ya hace bien su trabajo y he aprendido mucho.

Sesshomaru: Iremos por orden del departamento de matemáticas.

Es una suerte que hayamos encontrado entradas de oferta, porque pocos han podido visitarlo.

...

Naraku: Kagura!

**La secretaria youkai Kagura entró al despacho del director Naraku.**

Naraku: Quiero que me traigas los informes y documentos de acreditación de Sesshomaru.

Kagura: Pero señor son sus documentos personales.

Naraku: Ese Daiyokai se esta acostando con una humana alumna suya ante nuestras narices.

**Kagura se sorprendió ante la noticia.**

_COMO PUEDE SER...MI SESSHOMARU CON UNA HUMANA ALUMNA SUYA!_

_SE VA ENTERAR ESA CHICA._

Kagura: Sin duda alguna eso está prohibido por usted director Naraku.

Naraku: Por eso quiero que hagas algo para mí.

_Sesshomaru te la voy a jugar...nadie pasa por alto las normas de Naraku._

**...**

**En la hora del almuerzo...**

Rin: Vamos a dar un paseo por el patio.

Kagome: Sí. Vayámos al jardín del templo-escuela.

**El grupo de amigos se fueron al jardín de sakuras del templo-escuela Shikón.**

**Las sakuras no estaban florecidas aún pero el jardín seguía siendo hermoso.**

**Los amigos se sentaron alrededor de una fuente.**

Rin: Chicos...quería comentar algo...

Sango: De qué se trata?

**Sus amigos con las bocas llenas por el almuerzo le dirigieron su atención.**

Rin: Todos saben como defenderse, són algo más que simples estudiantes en este templo-escuela.

Kagome: Rin, a donde quieres llegar? Tu también eres especial. No creo que Sesshomaru te eligiera como esposa por nada.

Rin: Gracias Kagome, pero lo que quería decir es que me ayudaráis a entrenar para ser alguien fuerte.

Sango-se dirigió a ella- Tu eres una exterminadora de demonios.

Miroku-se dirigió al monge- Tu eres un monge benerado.

Inuyasha-se dirigió al hanyou peliplateado- Tu como hanyou posees poderes sobrenaturales.

Kagome- se dirigió de nuevo a ella- Tu eres una sacerdotiza y como tal posees poderes espirituales.

A mí me gustaría descubrir que poderes tengo. No quiero que salgan heridos sólo por protegerme.

Inuyasha: Admiro tu fuerza de voluntad, Rin. A veces, se nace con esos poderes y no puedes cambiar el destino de ellos.

Rin: Ayudadme...a descubrir que soy.

Sango: Cuando no haya escuela, todos nosotros te entrenaremos con nuestras habilidades...así será lo mejor. De momento no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Eres nuestra amiga, por eso tenemos que proteger nuestra amistad.

Rin: Gracias a todos...:')

Kagome: No te preocupes^^ Ahora come tu almuerzo o se va a enfriar.

**Cuando terminaron el almuerzo, fueron a las clases de deportes.**

**Hoy harían boleibol, fútbol, tenis y gimnástica.**

Sango: Rin! Pássame el balón.

**Rin, que nunca había jugado a fútbol, le pasó como pudo, el balón de piel, con una puntada de pié.**

**Sango recibió el pase y marcó en la portería contraria.**

**El partido lo gano el equipo de Rin 3-2.**

Sango: No está nada mal, por la primera vez que juegas a fútbol.

**Rin se sonrojó un poco.**

Rin: Yo...bueno lo intenté.

Sango: Pero se nota tu esfuerzo. Vamos con Kagome y Inuyasha en gimnástica, que ya nos estan esperando.

Rin: De acuerdo.

**El gimnasio del templo-escuela era grande.**

Inuyasha: Rin! Sango! Por qué se retrasaron tanto?

Rin: Estábamos acabando el partido de Fútbol y luego hemos recogido el material.

Sango: Que habeis hecho en tu grupo de deportes?

**En ese momento entraba Miroku en la sala de gimnasia.**

Miroku: Mi querida Sanguito!-mientras tocaba donde no debía.

Sango: Miroku! Perventido! Como se te ocurre hacerlo en púclico!-mientras le daba una enorme cachetada.

Inuyasha: Como decia...he estado haciendo artes marciales con Kagome.

Rin: Sabe Kagome artes marciales?

Inuyasha: Esta aprendiendo, pero bueno, es una gran luchadora incluso mucho mejor de lo que fue Kikyo.

Sango: Es verdad. La admiro.

**Se fueron a entrenar gimnasia y luego como ya había terminado la escuela recogieron sus cosas para ir a casa.**

**Rin se lavó su larga cabellera oscura, i salió con el pelo mojado a toda prissa para irse a casa.**

**Mientras se dirigía a la entrada del instituto las gotas de agua de su pelo caían al suelo como diminutos cristales diamantinos.**

**...**

**Al exterior Kagura observaba, con sus ojos rubíes, a los estufiantes que salían por la puerta para ir de sus casas.**

**Tenía que hablar con Rin. Si la retaba i ganaba ella tendría el derecho de pertenecer a Sesshomaru. Pero como la niña ya fue marcada por el youkai era más difícil aún.**

**Entonces Rin tendría que morir para que ella pudiera estar con Seshomaru.**

**No le gustaba para nada trabajar para el maldito de Naraku, pero era su deber y debía cumplir sus órdenes.**

**Si Naraku quería esos papeles se los daría, pero ella quería retar a Rin. No soportaba que estuviera con el amor de su vida.**

**Su sonrisa carmesí se intensificó cuando vió a Rin salir de la Universidad. Con cautelo la siguió. Sabía de sobras que Sesshomaru hoy no la llevaría por que tenía una reunión importante.**

**...**

**Rin sintió como un escalofrío le recorría por la espalda y se giró justo cuando un viento afilado le rozó su mejilla.**

**Kagura se puso enfrente de ella. Se encontraban en un descampado y no había nadie. Si Rin moría nadie podría escuchar sus gritos.**

Rin: Qué es lo que quieres!

Kagura: Insolente perra de Sesshomaru.

No te voy a perdonar ser la esposa de sangre de Sesshomaru.

_Esposa de sangre?_

**Por la incredulidad que el rostro de Rin mostró Jagura dedujo que Sesshomaru no le contó todo hacerca de la marca de su cuello.**

Kagura: Me trae sin cuidado que seas para él pero ten en cuenta que hemos salido juntos y aún estamos muy enamorados y tú eres sólo un estorbo para nuestra relación.

El corazón de Rin se heló y dejó de latir por unos segundos. _Será ...eso cierto?...no no puede ser._

Rin: No te creo. Sesshomaru ha demostrado cierto aprecio hacia mi y yo confío en él. Así que hazte a un lado y déjame en paz.

Kagura: He venido aquí para luchar contigo. Pero tienes todas de las que perder, humana.

...

**Sesshomaru sentía que algo no iba bien. Alguien quería herir a su perra y lo pagaría muy caro.**

**Pero por el momento no podía hacer más que esperar que esa maldita reunión terminara cuando antes. No quería levantar sospechas. Aunque su mente le decía que se preocupara por la reunión y que manteniera la calma, su corazon y fuerza interior quería salir a fuera para salvar a su amada.**

**...**

**Las cuchillas sobrevolaron alrededor de Rin impidiendo una escapatória.**

**Rin estaba asustada, sin embargo no lo demostró. No quería darle ese gusto a esa desagradable youkai.**

**El círculo de cuchillas se iba cerrando cada vez más y más.**

**Rin sabía que si no actuara de prisa las cuchillas la cortarían como el carnicero corta la carne.**

**No quería que no quedaran a penas restos de ella si ella moría.**

_No pienso morir aquí...Sesshomaru..._

**Algo desperto en su interior y tenía muchas ganas de salir...**

**Kagura solo observaba como su presa intententaba encontrar una escapatoria de su trampa letal.**

_A sido un juego de niños...UN MOMENTO! Qué es esa presencia demoníaca? Será que acaso la humana haya assimilado la sangre de Sesshomaru antes de tiempo? No eso es imposible._

**Sin embargo, estaba en lo cierto.**

**El viento cortante cesó para dejar paso a unas garras afiladas que rompieron las cuchillas de Kagura.**

_No...es imposible.._**Kagura asustada kizo huir, pero no logró escapar de las fauces dela inuyoukai.**

**...**

_Rin: Que es lo que estoy haciendo? Y por qué tengo la boca llena de sangre? SOY UNA INUYOUKAI! PERO CUANDO OCURRIÓ ESO?_

**Con sus ojos ahora marron avellana (rojos cuando esra furiosa) vió como dejó a Kagura.**

**Un olor familiar le dijó que alguien se acercaba.**

**...**

_Rin...por lo que más quieras resiste._

_No soportaría perderte otra vez. No quiero vivir un mundo sin ti._

**El youkai transformado en perro, para sobrevolar mejor la distancia que la separaba de su amada, se alarmó al olfatear a una hembra de su espécie con un olor que le recordaba a Rin**.

_Que demonios..._pensó Sesshomaru para sus adentros.

Cuando llego al claro se fascinó cuando vio a la más hermosa criatura del mundo.

**Una inuyoukai, de pelo plateado con mechas marrón chocolate, se encontraba cerca de una Kagura descuartizada.**

_Kagura...le habrá hecho esto Rin? Ya veo...en la Universidad ta saben lo mío con Rin. Si me hubiera dado cuenta Rin no habría pasado ese mal momento._

Sesshomaru: Rin.

**Ella dirigió sus ojos marrón avellana, que le daban juego con las mechas marrones de su pelaje.**

**El se acercó y lamió sus heridas. Ella se dejó hacer.**

Sessh: Tranquilízate pequeña, te será más fàcil volver a tu forma original. Después, te contaré todo sobre nuestra unión.

Poco a poco Rin se fue volviendo humana y apareció sobre el regazo de Sesshomaru (ahora él, con la forma más humana) y sintió como Sesshomaru la sujetaba por la cintura.

Sesshomaru: Vamonos a casa.

Rin: Sí, mi señor Sesshomaru.

**Se quedaron un largo tiempo aguantandose la mirada hasta que Sesshomaru la llevó de vuelta a casa.**


	5. Museo parte 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Rin se agarró fuertemente en la espalda de Sesshomaru.**

**Sentía algo arder en su interior. Como un cosquilleo en su estómago, que nada tenía que ver con el nerviosismo que le provocaba la cercanía de su amado.**

**Debía ser su nueva naturaleza.**

**Además, sentía que no podía mantener más su conciencia despierta.**

**Fue un milagro aguantar hasta la casa de Sesshomaru.**

Rin: Sessh...omaru no me encuentro bien.

**Sesshomaru preocupado la bajo i se la puso en su regazo cuando llegó a su cama.**

Sessh: Descansa ahora. Has agotado muchas energías.

Rin: Que me ocurre...

Sesshomaru: Te estas convirtiendo en un demonio.

Rin: Què?!

Sesshomaru: Es uno de los afectos secundarios de tu marca.

Rin: La misma que me hiciste?-preguntó atemorida.

**Sesshomaru la agarró por la barbilla y la hizo mirar a sus ojos.**

Sesshomaru: Rin, me tienes miedo?

**Rin se quedó embelesada mirando el oro profundo de los ojos del demonio que amaba.**

**Rin tragó su saliva i le dijo:**

Rin: Tengo miedo de lo desconocido, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera seguir a tu lado. Sabes lo que siento y eso no va a cambiar, Sesshomaru.

**Él la observó sin creer que unas palabras tan maduras como aquellas hubieran salido de sus labios. Pero sólo vio a una mujer adulta que había cambiado desde el día que la vió por primera vez.**

Sesshomaru: No debes tener miedo, sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti.-dijo cin voz ronca a su oido.

**La agarró más fuertemente de la barbilla y se le acercó a su cuello para besarlo con pasión.**

**Rin se dejó llevar. Su otro yo (su parte demonio), luchaba para aflorar su lado salvaje.**

**Sesshomaru pensaba en acostumbrarle a esa sensación. Para que pudiera controlar mejor su parte demonio.**

**Rin se estaba volviendo similar a un Hanyou, pero a diferencia de ellos podía controlar bien sus dos partes sin ningun problema.**

**Sin embargo, aún tenía que aprender a controlarlos pero como conocía la fuerza de voluntad de su amada sabía que no le iba a costar.**

**Al día siguiente, Rin amaneció con algunos dolores en su vientre.**

**Se levantó para ir al baño cuando le vinieron algunas náuseas.**

**Sesshomaru se desperezó cuando Rin se fue al baño.**

Sessh: Rin! Qué te ocurre?-fue a su lado.

Rin: Me encuentro muy mal...aj- vomitó.

Sessh: Donde te duele.-preguntó muy preocupado.

**Rin no respondió por culpa de su malestar.**

Sessh: Rin, dímelo. Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu nueva naturaleza.

Rin: Mi vientre...creo que estoy...

**Sesshomaru no respondió a lo que veía obvio. Rin se había quedado embarazada a los 18.**

**No sabía si sus padres aceptarian su compromiso con Rin y menos un nieto.**

**La abrazó por la espalda y le susurró al oído:**

Sesshomaru: Rin no te preocupes voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo, pequeña.

**La recostó y se fue a coger alimento para la dieta de Rin. **

**Sabía que si su hijo era hanyou debía cuidar muy bien a Rin, ya que el parto podría ser muy complicado.**

**Aunque ella ahora tenía una parte demoníaca a causa de la marca de Shesshomaru en el cuello, seguía siendo en parte humana. Ahora tenía que alimentarse de demonios también.**

**...**

**Rin se levantó de la cama y no encontró a Shesshomaru.**

_Donde habrá ido..._

**Se moría de hambre por alguna razón. **

_Quizá es mi hijo que necessita comer mucho..._

**Se fue a la cocina a preparar comida.**

_Me haré arroz. No creo que sea un problema._

**Rin se comió el arroz, pero su apetito no cambió sinó que augmentava cada vez que comía más.**

_No entiendo...tengo hambre, muchíssima hambre y ahora he terminado de comer. Que me sucede..._

**Sintió de nuevo su poder demoníaco aflorar.**

_No, debo controlarlo._

**Sin embargo todo empezó a rodar y pronto no supo como manejar la situación. Sus ojos se volvieron marrón miel y su mirada cambió.**

**Su mente divagó por el sitio, olfateó el aire y salió afuera.**

_Huelo algo rico por ahí._

**Siguió el rastro de su presa y no muy lejos, en la montaña Kuronade encontró jabalíes.**

**Se abalanzó sobre ellos y los mató.**

**Con la hambre que tenía eso no fue suficiente y fue en busca de más comida.**

**...**

**Shesshomaru volvió y no encontró a Rin.**

**Precupado por ella olfateó el aire y como supo que se encontraba en su forma demoníaca fue a su encuentro.**

**En la montaña Kuronade encontró lo que había hecho.**

_Eso no la va a detener... no es el tipo de comida que necessita._

_Rin...por lo que más quieras espérame, yo te puedo ayudar en eso._

_..._

**Cansada de cazar se tumbó bajo un arbol de sakura. Las flores de cerezo caían sobre sus hombros y cabeza.**

**Rin suspiró y miró las nubes del cielo azul claro mientras pasaban velozmente.**

_Aún tengo mucha hambre...dónde andará Shesshomaru._

_..._

**Shesshomaru encontró a Rin dormida junto al troco del árbol milenario de sakura.**

_Suerte he tenido que se ha agotado por las energías que a usado._

**Sesshomaru la cargó en sus brazos y le dió un beso en la frente. Después, se envolvió con su momoko y se elevó por el cielo para llevarla de nuevo a su casa.**

**Allí le dió de comer lo que necesitaba para su dieta.**

**El día siguiente era la salida al museo y Rin tenía que ir allí. Mientras Rin comía lo que Sesshomaru le dijo que se tomara sacó el tema de la visita al museo de la historia de las matemáticas.**

Rin: Shesshomaru, tengo que ir a esa salida.

Shesshomaru: No puedes ir a ningún sitio en tu estado.

Rin: Pero...

Sesshomaru: Pero nada Rin no es solo tu seguridad, ahora debes pensar en alguien más.

Rin: Yo no he decidido que me passara esto. Es muy importante para mi lograr graduarme en mi primer año con buena nota.

Sesshomaru: Tu y yo sabíamos que nos arriesgábamos ya que yo soy un demonio y tú una humana.

**Shesshomaru la miró seriamente con su mirada.**

**Rin no daba crédito a eso. Él también podría haber sido más responsable. Además, que antes de haberle hecho esa marca le podría haber hablado de ella. Aunque, amaba a Sesshomaru de momento estaba enojada con él. Las cosas si se hubieran planificado podrían haber ido de otra manera. La impulsividad lleva con sigo efectos secundarios o conseqüèncias. Él más que nadie podría haber calculado que las cosas no saldrían bien si no se planificaban y más en el amor prohibido entre un demonio y una humana.**

**Se fue malhumorada a su casa a terminar los deberes de la universidad.**

**Rin se encontraba pensativa y su mirada se encontraba en otra parte mientras hacía los deberes de la Universidad que Kagome le había pasado.**

**Hacía varios días que no iba a clases, porqué a causa de los efectos de la marca, que la hacía pertenecer a Sesshomaru y de su reciente embarazo, no podía moverse.**

**Pero mañaba era el día que podría visitar ese museo que le ayudaría mucho en sus estudios y también quería tener la vida normal de una estudiante universitària y ver a sus amigos.**

_Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku..._

**También quería ver a Kirara la neko de Sango y Shippo el zorro demonio que Kagome acogió hace una semana, después que perdiera a sus padres en una masacre que hizo un demonio muy poderoso.**

_Voy a ir mañana a la universidad, no importa como. No puedo perder más clases. Mis padres luego me sermonearán. Aunque ya tengo los 18 años ellos me pagan una parte de mi carrera de magisterio._

_Además, si aun no saben que salgo con Shesshomaru cómo se tomarán lo de mi embarazo. Esto va a ser muy complicado._

_**A la mañana siguiente Rin se encontraba mucho mejor.**_

**Se puso un vestido que le tapara un poco la barriga, que ya empezaba a notarse, almorzó y se dirigió a la Universidad.**

**E****staba segura de que Sesshomaru no lo aprobaría, pero quería ir allí y ver a sus amigos que seguramente estaban muy preocupados por ella.**

**Cogió el bus para ir hacia la Universidad. Normalmente lo cogía con su amado Señor Shessomaru, sin embargo, fue más temprano para no levantar sospechas.**

_Shesshomaru se va a enojar mucho conmigo-pensó un poco preocupada._

**Cuando llegó a la Universidad lo primero que vio fueron unos amigos muy preocupados que se abalanzaron sobre la joven Rin.**

Kagome: ¡Rin! Ha pasado una semana y no has parecido por aquí. ¿Como te encuentras?-decía una preocupada Kagome.

Rin: Bi-bien.-dijo la chica apenada.

**Inuyasha quién también estaba preocupado por su amiga notó un cierto cambio en su olor.**

Inuyasha: ¡Pensaba qué el tonto de mi hermano era un poco más responsable!-exclamó enojado.

Sango: ¿Inuyasha de qué hablas?-preguntó extrañada.

Miroku: Seguro que tiene que ver con la desaparición de Rin.-dijo calmado.

**Shippo, el demonio mascota que Kagome había adoptado, se subió a la cabeza de su madre adoptiba y miró a Inuyasha con ojos inquietantes.**

Inuyasha: Oye, enano. No me mires con ésos ojos. No es mi culpa que mi hermano la haya dejado embarazada.

Todos menos Rin y Kirara, quién se encontraba en el hombrom de Sango: !QUÉ!

Rin: Lo siento, también tiene que ver con la marca que Shessomaru me puso en el cuello.-dijo la Rin apenada.

Kagome: No-te preocupes, Rin. Te ayu-da-remos-dijo su amiga aún intentando asimilar las nuevas noticias.-Ahora nos vamos de excursión, no? Prepárate.

**Rin suspiró y miró a sus amigos que le sonrieron.**

Todos: Cuenta con nosotros, amiga.

Rin siguió sus amigos en el autobús que los llevaría y lo primero que vio al subir fue a un preocupado y enojado Professor de Matemáticas.

...

Perdón por la tardanza. Os dejo éste capítulo y esperen el próximo. **Museo Parte 3**. jeje espero que loes guste.


	6. Museo parte 3

Los ojos inquietantes de Sesshomaru que la escrutaban mientras subía el autobús con sus amigos la dejaban un dejavú intranquilo.

El demonio de ojos color miel tenía mucha razón en sentirse así, pero Rin sabía que no se expondría ante la situación tan complicada en que se encontraban. Sin más, cogió asiento al lado de Kagome y empezó a hablar con ella ignorando la mirada de su amado demonio. No tenía derecho en prohibirle que fuera a una excursión. Ella iba a ser la que decidiera que hacer con su vida y nadie iba a elegir su camino por ella, aunque ahora estaba atada de por vida a un Inuyoukai.

—Y dime, ¿cómo te sientes ahora Rin? — preguntó Kagome preocupada.

— Un poco agobiada con la situación, la verdad. Lo amo, pero quiero ser yo quien decida que hacer con su vida. — Dijo con un suspiro cansado.

Kagome le dio una bonita sonrisa y acarició la cabeza de Rin.

— Ya verás como te va a ir todo bien. Si que Sesshomaru en parte a sido un irresponsable al no haberte explicado todo sobre la marca de un Inuyoukai. Sin embargo, te puedo decir con total seguridad que nunca vas a encontrar a nadie que se te preocupe tanto por ti que un Inuyoukai. Si que son muy obsesivos con sus parejas y muy leales.

— Y celosos... — añadió Rin con un suspiro.

— La verdad es que sí. — Kagome intentó tapar su boca ante la salida de una sonora carcajada, por el comentario de su amiga. — Pero te aman por encima de todo. — dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha que estaba sentado con Miroku movió sus orejas, como si estuviera escuchando algo de su interés, e dijo:

— Oye Kagome, ¿de qué estáis hablando? — dijo un poco malhumorado.

— NO estamos hablando de nada. — dijo Kagome con una aura demoníaca, que asustó al pobre Hanyou, que siempre tenía la costumbre de meterse en conversaciones ajenas.

_Lo que le decía de obsesivos... — pensó la miko por dentro._

Rin se quedó mucho más tranquila con ésa conversación, ya que ahora estaba mucho más segura que Sesshomaru la cuidaría y la amaría mucho. Aunque fuera muy perseverante y obsesivo con ella, valía la pena de estar con alguien tan fiel como él.

El viaje hacia el museo no era muy largo. Se encontraba en la ciudad de Kojayo, a unos veinte kilómetros donde se encontraba la universidad mixta de humanos, hanyou y youkai.

Al cabo de viente minutos, llegaron a la ciudad y el autobús estacionó cerca del museo.

Los estudiantes empezaron a bajar del autobús e almorzaron antes de entrar para hacer la visita guiada en uno de los museos más importantes de la historia de las ciencias matemáticas.

Rin se llevó un bocata de carne de demonio, que tenía que comer para su dieta, e se dirigió con los demás estudiantes dentro del museo. Sin embargo, al hacer esquinazo en una de las columnas del colosal museo, alguien con fuerza la agarró de la muñeca y la puso contra la pared.

Sabía quién era el sujeto, pero no iba a permitir que le estropeara una visita que había esperado durante mucho tiempo.

— Te dije que te quedaras en casa. — dijo un Inuyoukai muy enojado.

Rin rodó los ojos, pero no luchó contra el agarre de la muñeca.

— No podrás siempre controlarme a tu antojo, Sesshomaru. Me encuentro muy bien y me hacía mucha ilusión venir de excursión. -ésas palabras salieron demasiado cortantes para el gusto de los dos amados y antes que pudiera arreglarlo, el profesor deshizo el agarre al momento y la miró con una mirada afligida.

— Está bien, haz lo que quieras. — dijo con una cara inexpresiva, que hizo dar cuenta que le había herido sus sentimientos.

— Sesshomaru...espera — intentó pararlo, pero al darse cuenta el demonio-perro, ya se había ido lejos.

— Muchacha, te estamos esperando que la visita ya empieza. — dijo el guía que llegó para buscar a la estudiante que faltaba. Eso hizo más imposible que fuera en busca de su amado. Ahora tendría que esperar durante toda la visita, para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

_¿Y si no va a querer hablar conmigo? — se preguntó inquieta y con ansiedad puso una mano sobre su vientre para poder calmarse un poco. Llevaba su hijo dentro de ella. Eso significaba que la quería. ¿Pero y si quisiera borrarle la marca? ¿Se podía borrar la marca? ¿Cómo lo suportaría si eso le pasara?_

La visita guiada era muy interesante y consiguió despejarla un poco de esos pensamientos que la afligían. Dentro de ella, sentía como el bebé pateaba su barriga como si quisiera ya salir para ver el mundo y eso la hizo sonreír de una forma muy tierna. Quería compartir ésos momentos con Sesshomaru y, como dijo Kagome, aunque los Inuyoukais fueran muy obsesivos valía mucho la pena pasar los momentos con ellos. Te amarían siempre, aunque a veces había situaciones muy complicadas.

La visita duró como unas dos horas y luego la chica de cabello color azabache se dirigió a comer junto con sus amigos. Se sentaron todos encima de una toalla en el jardín del patio exterior del museo y compartieron la comida que llevaron para comer, al terminar la visita guiada. Tenía que distraerse e disfrutar de ése momento. Ya pensaría luego en como hablar con Sesshomaru y disculparse con él. Estaba segura que él también quería hablar con ella.

Sango, quien llevaba a Kirara a su espalda, le guiñó el ojo a Rin. Ella no había venido con el bus, como todos los estudiantes. Como tenía un tío a Kojayo, se quedó el fin de semana a su casa y ya la llevó en coche hasta el museo el Lunes.

— ¿Como te encuentras? — preguntó con una sonrisa. — ¿y cuando va a nacer el niño? — añadió con una mirada pícara.

Rin se sonrojó mucho y miró a los demás, que apartaron la mirada como si hubieran cometido un delito grave. Seguramente le habían contado acerca de su embarazo.

— No-lo sé... — dijo Rin, aún sonrojada. — El embarazo de un demonio es mucho más corto...creo que la gestación dura unos cuatro días. No llegará a una semana. Pero al ser yo humana...puede que sea diferente. Sin embargo, creo que es mucho más corto que el de un demonio. Ya siento como patea mi barriga y hace un día que me enteré del embarazo. — dijo Rin poniendo una mano a su barriga e les dejó a sus amigos que notaran como el bebé pateaba la barriga.

— ¿Puedo ser la madrina? — dijo Sango con unos ojos que destellaban de ilusión.

Rin la miró con los ojos abiertos pensando que se lo decía en modo de broma, pero se dio cuenta que se lo comentó enserio.

— Yo tambien quisiera ser la madrina. — se metió la miko de cabello negro-azulado en la conversación.

La pobre mujer de cabello azabache se agobió por la repentina entrada de sus amigas e dio un paso atrás, para mantener un poco las distancias.

— Esto lo tendría que hablar también con Sesshomaru. — dijo ella disculpándose.

Kagome y Sango suspiraron decepcionadas.

— Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. En éso tienes razón. — Dijo Kagome un poco triste.

A Inuyasha, que se estaba comiendo aún su comida, no le gustaba ver a Kagome de ésa forma e dijo:

— Venga Kagome, no sé que va a tener de especial ser la madrina de un niño. No pongas ésa cara. — dijo un poco molesto, pero preocupado.

— Inuyasha... — dijo Miroku, que se encontraba sentado entre él y Sango, a modo de reproche. — Ser padrino o madrina es una cosa importante en muchas de las culturas de hoy en día. La madrina asiste al bautizo de la criatura y lo protege y lo favorece para que el niño crezca y consiga sus deseos y pretensiones. — aclaró el monje instruído.

Kagome se sintió un poco mal ante la falta de sensibilidad del hanyou. Sin embargo, sabía que se lo decía, porqué quería verla sonreír y eso era muy tierno de su parte también.

Continuaron hablando contentos, hasta que se hizo la hora de volver a casa y los estudiantes volvieron a subir al bus de vuelta a casa.

Rin apoyó la mejilla en el frío cristal del autobús, mientras miraba como el paisaje iba cambiando. Pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer encima de los cristales e formaban ríos de agua diminutos que iban bajando hasta caer en el suelo del pavimento de la carretera.

Era ya de noche y empezó a llover. Durante el camino, la chica de cabello azabache que llevaba un niño por nacer en su interior, se preguntó si Sesshomaru la perdonaría. Las dudas en su corazón le impedían pensar con claridad. Evidentemente to dos los otros estudiantes de la clase, no podían saber de su relación con el profesor. Así que, tendría que esperar al llegar hasta casa para poder hablar con él.

El trayecto se hizo más largo de lo que esperaba o en realidad era que se le hizo demasiado larga la espera para poder salir del autobús e ir a su casa. Cuando salió del autobús y cogió su mochila, se dio cuenta que se olvidó el paraguas en el museo.

_Ahora me voy a mojar hasta llegar a casa — pensó Rin un poco cansada._

Al salir, las gotas de la lluvia empezaron a impactar sobre su cabeza y resbalaron por su frente y mejillas. No es que lloviera demasiado fuerte, pero caía mucha agua.

Intentó con la mirada encontrar a Sesshomaru, mas no lo vio por ninguna parte e eso la entristeció. Se despidió de sus amigos e empezó a andar hasta su casa, la cuál no quedaba muy lejos. Seguramente el Inuyoukai ya se había ido a su casa, ya que estaba al lado de la suya y el autobús no estacionó demasiado lejos.

Arrastró sus pies contra el suelo de la calle, mientras las gotas de la lluvia seguían cayendo encima de su cabeza. Caminaba ensimismada por los acontecimientos y sintió más insoportable el frío de la lluvia y sólo quería sentir el calor de los brazos del Inuyoukai y acurrucarse en su pecho. Las farolas empezaban a encenderse y el viento aullaba cuando frotaba las hojas de los fresnos que adornaban la avenida.

Al cabo de no más de diez minutos, llegó por fin a su humilde morada y miró si había luz en la casa de Sesshomaru, pero no había nada.

Suspiró y entró a su hogar. Luego subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y cuando entró en ella, se arrojó a la cama sin importarle que sus ropas estuvieran mojadas.

— Sesshomaru... — suspiró y se quedó dormida por el cansancio del día.

Sesshomaru si estaba en su casa, pero estaba tumbado en su cama con las luces apagadas, pensado en Rin y con las palabras que le había dicho. Se sentía bastante dolido, pero no podía dejar que las cosas continuaran así con la futura madre de su hijo. Además, la amaba demasiado como para ignorarla de ése modo.

Se levantó, salió por la ventana de su casa y subió hasta la que comunicaba con la habitación de Rin. La ventana estaba entreabierta, por lo que podía entrar en su habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido. Cuando ya se hubo acercado hasta la cama donde Rin dormía, se fijó que llevaba la ropa de la calle y mojada.

— _Cómo puede ser tan descuidada. Se va a enfermar. Sigue teniendo una parte humana, aunque ahora tiene poderes de demonio.- pensó preocupado Sesshomaru e intentó cambiarle la ropa sin despertarla y la arropó con una manta gruesa, para que no tuviera frío._

— Sesshomaru.. — Rin suspiró en sueños su nombre, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, cosa que sorprendió al Inuyoukai que consiguió que el corazón le palpitara más frenéticamente. Instintivamente borró con el dorso de su mano, la pequeña lágrima de su amada y besó su frente, mientras que se acurrucaba a su lado para dormir con ella.

No debía haberla ignorado, como tampoco tenía que haber sido tan duro con ella. Rin tenía razón que no podía controlar lo que hacía, aunque la sobre protección por la pareja la llevaba en su sangre de demonio-perro. Luego, dejó que sus párpados se cerraran y se durmió plácidamente abrazando a Rin por la espalda y con su cabeza recostado contra su cuello.

No cabe duda decir que Rin se despertó muy contenta de despertar al lado de Sesshomaru. La marca que los unía no tenía nada de especial en comparación con el verdadero lazo que los unía. Estaban echos el uno para el otro, des del primer momento en que se encontraron en la Universidad con la mirada.

Tuvieron muchas complicaciones durante los primeros días, pero demostraron que eran lo bastante fuertes como afrentarlos juntos. Ahora sólo quedaba que el parto fuera bien.

Al cabo de tres días más, Rin mostró los síntomas que indicaban que el bebé estaba a punto de nacer. Al ser en parte humana, el parto resultó ser mucho mas complicado. Durante las contracciones, la presión arterial subió demasiado e hubo peligro para la vida del bebé y de la pequeña Rin. Sin embargo, lograron estabilizar la homeostasis de la presión arterial a tiempo, antes de que hubiera sido perjudicial para la vida del bebé y la madre.

Cuando el bebé nació, resultó ser una hermosa niña de ojos almendra y unos pocos cabellos color plateado con betas azabache. Su mirada dulce e inocente cautivó hasta Sesshomaru, que se miró a su hija con un inmenso amor, aunque mantuvo su cara inexpresiva típico de su carácter.

— Vamos a llamarla Mizuqui. Mi bella luna. — sonrió Rin junto a Seshomaru.

Serían unos padres muy felices y Kagome y Sango serían sus dos madrinas. Nunca habían habido dos madrinas, pero nunca tampoco un bebé tan sano había nacido de un Inuyoukai y una humana. ¿Por qué no podían hacer cosas diferentes? Rin sonrío con la idea.

FIN


End file.
